ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Combustion Man
How Combustion Man joined the Tourney Combustion Man, given his nickname by Sokka, was a firebending assassin and a silent bounty hunter hired by Prince Zuko to track down and eliminate Avatar Aang. Following Team Avatar through the Fire Nation, he terrorized them with his unique firebending abilities which allowed him to project and detonate large explosions at will from his third eye tattoo. After three almost successful attempts on Aang's life, Combustion Man tracked Team Avatar down at the Western Air Temple. Unwilling to let the Avatar escape again, the assassin overcame all defenses, causing enormous destruction in the process. However, his third eye was hit by Sokka's boomerang during the ferocious battle, and he unintentionally unleashed a massive point-blank explosion that killed him and destroyed the surrounding area. Ozai hired Combustion Man to hunt down the Marzban generals of Pars in order to pave the way for the Fire Nation invasion of Pars. His first target is the Twin-Blade General, Kishward. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a wanted poster up. After the announcer calls his name Burns the poster with firebending from his eye tattoo as the camera zooms and says "Time to hunt." Special Moves Combustion Shot (Neutral) Combustion Man leans his head back and launches a firebended blast from his eye tattoo. Execution (Side) Combustion Man does three lariats with his prosthetic arm. Death From Above (Up) Combustion Man jumps into the air and slams his heels down. Explosive Suplex (Down) Combustion Man grabs his opponent, and lights his opponent on fire with his firebending, them slams him/her behind him. Combustion Explosion (Hyper Smash) Combustion Man brings his head back, then uses his firebending from his eye tattoo to cause five powerful and unblockable explosions. Assassination Crematorium (Final Smash) Combustion Man reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he punches the opponent five times, then kicks him/her in the stomach. He then steps back and fires a powerful firebended blast from his eye tattoo, burning the opponent alive, and taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Combustion Man fires a blast from his eye tattoo then says "Sleep well in the afterlife." #Combustion Man stomps his prosthetic leg and does a jumping uppercut, then cracks his knuckles saying "It's done, there's no getting out alive for you." #*Combustion Man stomps his prosthetic leg and does a jumping uppercut, then cracks his knuckles saying "That's one less Marzban." (Kishward victories only) #Combustion Man brings in his bird companion and says "Now, who should I kill next?" On-Screen Appearance Combustion Man jumps down and lands hard, then says "I've got a blast just for you." Trivia *Combustion Man's rival is the Twin-Blade Marzban General of Pars, Kishward, while his second rival is the lord of hell and Blackheart's father, Mephisto. *Combustion Man shares his English voice actor with Iroh. *Combustion Man shares his Japanese voice actor with Mitsunari Ishida, Katsuie Shibata, Rock Howard, Fatty Puffer, Rawk hawk, X Drake and Neptuneman. *Combustion Man shares his French voice actor with Zhao Yun, Phan Phan, Kritter and Ashram. *Combustion Man shares his German voice actor with Leo Whitefang and Go Miyake. *Combustion Man shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sun Ce, Maj. Moxley Sorrel and Maestro Johann Baton. *Due to not initially speaking in Avatar- The Last Airbender, Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, is the first time that Combustion Man is capable of speech. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Unplayable Characters